Cat Snatch Fever
by Nekobaghira
Summary: Gambit's kittens give him a taste of his own medicine. Cecilia Reyes guest appearance.


Cat Snatch Fever

It didn't take long to find the gadget Fence had asked Remy to steal. However, Remy thought while he was there in the big old mansion stealing from this rich hoodlum, he might as well take a peek at some of the other things of interest. He found the safe in an office type room on the floor with the main bedrooms. He already had the item he came for, but still he couldn't resist looking inside the safe. He got the safe open and saw the diamond and pearl necklace. He decided at that moment that it would look fantastic around Cece's neck, and how it would hang low enough to highlight her décolleté. He smiled at the thought, which sealed the deal about taking the necklace.

Remy LeBeau kept to his nightly routine of playing with the kittens before bed. With the hours he worked, he wanted to be able to sleep without them keeping him awake. He placed his prize on the night stand next to the bed, the diamonds and pearls were gorgeous. He had a date on Friday night. Maybe Cecelia would appreciate this gift more than the last one and at least keep it. He could hope anyway.

After settling into bed and being covered in kittens, he passed out immediately. The kittens were a little sleepy but hadn't fallen asleep yet when the moonlight hit the necklace making the diamonds sparkle. They were riveted to the shiny dots on the night stand.

They moved to the night stand and started poking at the dots. When one of them hit the necklace it made the dots jiggle became excited with the new shiny string toy they had discovered. The necklace got batted to the floor and they pawed it and kicked it all over the place. They spent the next half hour chasing, dragging, and pawing at the necklace. Eventually they grew bored and trotted over to the bed to join Remy in slumber.

* * *

Remy was, in a word, exasperated. He knew he put the necklace on the night stand beside his bed but it was nowhere to be seen. He spent time checking his windows and doors and it didn't appear he had any late night visitors. The necklace had to be in his apartment. He checked every place he could think of that he could have put the necklace. He couldn't believe the necklace was gone.

He watched one of kittens drag a string toy with a feather on the end all over the place. Another one was batting a toy mouse across the room. The third kitten was rubbing against his leg while he sat on the couch. Remy decided to grab a laser pointer he had picked up for them and when he put the shiny red dot on the ground, they were all engaged in playtime. He suspected they had played a part in the missing necklace. He checked all of their hiding places and determined they had a new spot he wasn't aware of, the little thieves.

A few hours later, Remy had the movies rented, and the wine selected. He picked up after the kittens and straightened the apartment. He had decided on a button down shirt which he made sure was loosely buttoned and jeans. He was hoping she might be a little curious about him physically. The door bell rang and he went to let her in.

Cecelia Reyes looked Gambit over from his doorway. He always looked so sexy. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing when it came to Remy LeBeau. To indulge herself and enjoy his company or keep him at a distance. Every Friday night made the decision harder. And his going all out on Friday's didn't make things any easier, yet she couldn't say no. There was just something that drew her to him.

She walked into the apartment and the kittens bounded up to greet her. She bent down to pet them., They had a way of taking her nervousness away. They were a great distraction from the sexual tension she knew existed between herself and Remy. She picked one up and cuddled it for a bit, then walked over to the couch and made herself comfortable. The other two followed her to get some attention as well.

Remy smiled at them and then went to the kitchen where he opened the wine and poured two glasses. He walked into the living room and gave Cece a glass and put his on the coffee table. Then he walked over to the DVD player and hit play. Once the he skipped the previews and the movie was about to start, he turned down the lights and then sat next to Cece on the couch. He put his arm on the back of the couch and began petting the kitten in her lap. The other two jumped up for a kitten scritch.

Cece leaned into Remy, and tried not to notice how good he smelled or that his shirt was practically hanging open. Remy began to nuzzle her and placed kisses along her neck and began working his way towards her mouth. Cece wasn't sure what she wanted but decided she wasn't going to stop him this time. Her body decided for her, she wanted his attention. He finally reached his goal and gave her velvety kisses on her mouth, in hopes of encouraging her to want more from him. She was hesitant at first, then all of a sudden she was kissing him back for all she was worth. It was all he could do but smile and kiss.

When they were close to being completely lost in the moment they heard a noise of scrapping, hissing, followed by a few thud-type sounds. They broke the kiss to look in the direction of the noise to see it was the three kittens playing with the diamond and pearl necklace. One was dragging the necklace around by its mouth, another was chasing it, and the third was body-slamming the other two kittens and jumping as high as it could. They were completely engrossed in play. The necklace was the most amazing string toy they ever had.

Remy leaped off the couch to grab the necklace from them. He told them they were thieves and that they should behave themselves. While he was scolding his kittens, Cecelia began to laugh. To her it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Remy looked at her to let her know it wasn't funny but she couldn't stop laughing. She reminded him that it served him right for stealing the necklace in the first place. The master thief lost his prize to three little fuzzy four-legged creatures who were as much of a thief as he was. It was priceless to her. He looked at the necklace in his hand and admitted to himself it was funny. However, thoughts of giving her the necklace had now vanished. He took the necklace to his bedroom and placed in the top drawer of his chest of drawers. At least the little beasts couldn't get to it there.

When he came back into his living room, Cece had the kittens in her lap and was engrossed in the movie. His moment was lost and he would have to try again with her. Nothing like a challenge, he thought. He sat next to her and scooped up a kitten who began purring immediately. He realized how much better his life was with the little furballs. For the first time ever, he actually thought he should thank Mystique, but then changed his mind.


End file.
